Filthy Rich
Filthy Rich was a Syndication network sitcom created by Linda Bloodworth-Thomason (who would go on to create "Designing Women"). The show aired from August 9, 1982 to July 15, 1983, airing for two seasons & 15 episodes. Plot After the death of Big Guy Beck, the heirs to his estate are given a stipulation before they can inherit his wealth: they have to live with Big Guy's illegitimate son, Wild Bill Westchester & his wife, Bootsie and have to learn to accept them as their own family. The show satirized prime-time soap operas such as "Dallas" and "Dynasty". Cast *Dixie Carter as Carlotta Beck *Charles Frank as Stanley Beck *Jerry Hardin as Wild Bill Westchester *Ann Wedgeworth as Bootsie Westchesterer *Delta Burke as Kathleen Beck *Jerry Hardin as Wild Bill Westchester *Michael Lombard as Marshall Beck *Nedra Volz as Winona "Mother B" Beck Production Series creator Linda Bloodworth began her television career by co-writing a script for an episode of "M*A*S*H" with Mary Kay Place, and when that script was nominated for an Emmy Award, she found herself in high demand. Bloodworth was offered staff positions on several television series, but she turned them down. She said, "I just wanted to get my own shows on the air. I didn't want to die working those long hours for someone else's show. I didn't want to bleed unless it was for my own show." Bloodworth formed her own production company, produced numerous pilot episodes and in 1980, she got the idea for "Filthy Rich". She said, "I just set out to write a comedy about Southerners, eccentric Southerners." The hour-long pilot for "Filthy Rich" was filmed on February 27, 1981 as a candidate for inclusion on Syndication's 1981-82 fall schedule. When the fall schedule was announced in May 1981, the show wasn't included, but the network optioned it as a potential midseason replacement. According to Dixie Carter, "Apparently, the network wasn't sure of its feelings. Some executives liked the concept, others despised it." Meanwhile, Delta Burke was offered the role of Katherine Wentworth on "Dallas" as well as a recurring role on the TV spin-off of the film, "Private Benjamin", but she was forced to turn both parts down because she was under contract for "Filthy Rich." Similarly, Dixie Carter was asked to replace Tammy Grimes in the Broadway production of "42nd Street", but CBS prevented her from accepting the role. Instead, cast members were forced to take small roles in films and guest-star on various TV shows while awaiting word on the fate of the show. In March 1982, Syndication ordered a second pilot episode, this time as a half-hour show. The network stipulated that they wanted the new pilot to be "less bizarre" than the original pilot had been and though the material was toned down a bit, they still passed on including the show on the fall schedule. In that era, it wasn't unusual for unsold pilots to be broadcast as filler during the summer (replacing low-rated reruns) as a means of recouping the money that was spent to produce them. The original hour-long pilot was split in two and re-edited, then packaged with the second pilot (titled "Town and Garden"), and the now-trio of episodes were billed as a "limited run" series which was broadcast on Monday nights following reruns of "M*A*S*H" in August 1982. Much to Syndication's surprise, the show topped the weekly Nielsen ratings for three consecutive weeks. Syndication Entertainment President Donald "Bud" Grant later commented, "I think we conned ourselves into thinking Filthy Rich was a hot show." The network scrambled to find a place on the fall schedule for the show, ultimately opting to bump the new series, "Mama Malone" (which would eventually air in 1984) off the schedule altogether. Although viewers initially tuned in, the series fared poorly with critics. "This is the most misunderstood show I've ever been associated with", said Bloodworth. Associated Press writer Fred Rothenberg commented in his widely circulated review, "It's called Filthy Rich and the slant is more toward the former than the latter." Bloodworth retaliated, "I think because the Southern accents are thick and the first shows were very theatrical and broad, the critics tuned out." She went on to defend the show against the Southern critics who'd bashed the series as well. "There are a lot of liberal-minded critics who consider themselves the keepers of the Southern flame. We're not maligning the South, we're celebrating it." While working on the show, Delta Burke felt particularly pressured to maintain a slender figure. "That's when I discovered crystal meth, a powerful amphetamine that cut my hunger but made my heart race", she revealed in her autobiography. It also had the side effect of paranoia and making Burke lapse into unconsciousness. Adding further woes to the troubled series, actor Slim Pickens (who played Big Guy Beck in the original hour-long pilot episode) was rushed to San Francisco Medical Center several days before the series premiered and he underwent 5 hours of surgery to remove a brain tumor the day after the show's TV debut. Pickens was released from the hospital before production resumed on the series, but he was unfit to appear on the show. Most subsequent episodes played without Big Guy (even though Pickens was quickly replaced by Forrest Tucker), who didn't play the role with the same broad, comic zeal. Production soldiered on a little behind schedule. In the early weeks of September, the scripts hadn't been completed for any episodes of the fall season, which began on September 26, 1982. Bloodworth said, "Every night I go home with notes on all the network suggestions and work on the scripts. A messenger comes to pick up my rewrites at 1 a.m. I write in longhand and the scripts are typed and returned at 7 a.m. I'm sure my neighbors think I'm in some illegal business." Bloodworth quickly churned out some scripts, but she hired former Jimmy Carter speech writer E. Jack Kaplan to help pick up the slack. The show returned to the air on Wednesday, October 5, 1982. Nestled between "Alice" and "Tucker's Witch" and opposite the new Syndication series "Family Ties", the show's ratings quickly plummeted and by the end of October, it ranked #60 in the weekly TV ratings. In November 1982 (six weeks into the show's second season), all three series were yanked off the schedule and replaced with "The Syndication Wednesday Movie." In January 1983, "Filthy Rich" returned to the schedule on Monday nights, sandwiched between "Square Pegs" and "M*A*S*H," but the ratings didn't improve. It aired for a month before being pulled from the schedule again and the remaining two episodes aired in June 1983, after the series had officially been canceled. Category:1980s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:Television syndication distributors